Melody
by ObsessiveDrPepperDisorder
Summary: a girl just trying to make it through life... as a newsie... with the strike going on... whats a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Melody

"Song…song wake up! Come on! We have to go sell papes!!" some on said as they shook me. "Aw come on 3 more minuets!" I said as I turned over to face the other way. "Come on this will be the only time you get to use the wash room with out the boy's in it!!" with that said I shot up and ran into the wash room. I quickly shed my night cloths off and jumped in the tub. Bless that old mans heart…he even warmed it up for me. As I'm reminiscing in this warmth I'll tell you about myself. The names Melody Davis, but people call me 'Songbird' or 'Song' for short. Got that nickname from my good voice as people say but I don't think I'm that good, well I hear Kolpman getting the boy's up.

I washed the rest of my body and hair and hurriedly dried myself off and put a fresh set of cloths on which consisted of a pare of shorts that went down to my knee's, a white long sleeve shirt with a dark green vest over it and a newsboy cap tilted to the left side. My dark brown hair was dry by the time my selling partner and best friend Mush came out and was in waves.

"Took ya long enough" I said as we walked down the stairs and out the door with the others. "Aw shut it is too early to be up…" he said yawning "That's what happens when you go and play poker all night" I said as I skypped an apple from a stand and started eating it. "Ya couldn't get me one?" asked Mush jokin around with me. "Get ya self one! Got mine fare and square" I said smirking my blue eye's twinkling with mirth. "Yea and my moms a bull" Mush replied pushing me a little. We finally got to the paper place, never really took the time to figure out the name… didn't really care.

Mush and I went to stand by Cowboy and Race with the others when the Dalancy Brothers came up to us. One looked at me and winked. "I think I just threw up in my mouth" I whispered to Mush and he laughed. "My o my, what is that unpleasant aroma? I think the sewer must have busted last night." Said race as he took off his hat and acted like he was fanning away smelliness. "No it's just the 'Dalancy brothers'" said Crutchy. Everyone laughed. Then Oscar pushes skittery down,"smallest in the back." He snarled trying to redeem himself.

"Well I feel a fight coming on so I'll se ya in a few cuz I know you gonna be chasing after them" I told mush as I made myself comfortable on the wall and waited, and as I predicted there they went. They went all over it was pretty funny if you asked me, in the end though cowboy wins like always. "Song!! How'd ya like the show?" asked Jack as he walked up to me. "Eh… It was nothing special just the regular…" I said jokin around with him. "I'm hurt Song! Real hurt!" he replied holding his heart laughing. "Yeah I'm sure you are!" I said turning around and getting my papes. "50 papes please!" I asked weasel nicely. "Yeah, yeah, 50 papes for Birdie." He yelled to the back. "My name aint Birdie! Is Songbird or just Song! I told you that I don't know how many times!" I yelled and snatched my papers and walked away.

"Anythin good today?" Mush said as he sat down beside me. "3 headed baby" I said still looking at the paper. "Must be from Brooklyn" Race said on the other side of me. "Quit it! What do you got against Brooklyn anyway?" I asked smacking him in the back of the head "Spot took all his money last night… so everything is Brooklyn's fault today…" mush said as he got up from reading the paper. "Hey look! Jack's already getting the new boys to help… what a mooch…" I said as I laughed and walked on out into the streets. "3 HEADED BABY BORN!!" I yelled…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody

"UUGHH!!" I said as I sat down on the steps at the newspaper place which I still don't know the name of… "This is messed up!! I'm gonna have to go back on the streets again!" I said and looked at Mush. "No you won't! We'll be fine" he said as he gave me a hug. "Really?" I asked looking at him. "Yup!! HEY!! You could get a job at Medda's!" he said looking at me. "I donno… what if they don't like me?" I said as I looked at my shoes. "What do ya mean they won't like ya!! O'course they'll like ya!! If they don't I'll soak em!" he said smiling at me. "We're going on strike!!" Jack yelled all of the sudden.

"Are you crazy!?" I said smacking him. "No! Just think if no one sells their papes then they'll have to lower the prices!" he said looking at me. "That's stupid but I guess I'll follow ya..." I said as I smiled at him. "Thanks Song. So Davie what do we do now." He said as we walked out to the statue in front of the news paper place. (Still don't know the name) I stood at the back and just watched as Cowboy got them riled up. "We should get other newsies to help us! The more newsies the better chance we have." I said looking at him. "That's a great idea!" said David. I started to walk over to the wall again and make myself more comfortable, the others were saying who would go where.

"Alright who's got Brooklyn?" Jack asked. No one answered. "Come on Spot Conlon's territory." He said looking around. "What are you guys scared?" "No we aint scared… Spot Conlon just makes us a little…nervous." Said Boots looking around. "Well he doesn't make me nervous so you, me, Davie, and Song will go." Jack said looking at me. "Why do ya need me?" I asked him getting up off the wall. "Maybe you'll soften him up a bit." He said looking at the ground. "Well then take another girl cuz I aint goin!" I said as I turned around and started to walk away. "But you know he has a soft spot for ya!" he yelled. "Plus it would help with the strike." He said as he turned me around "fine but don't expect me to do anything for him." I said as I walked away.

"What's so scary about Brooklyn?" David asked me. "Spot Conlon is known to be ruthless." I said looking at him, he looked a little scared. "Hey everything's gonna be ok. I'll make sure of it." I said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Song!! We're almost there!" said Boot's grabbing my hand and dragging me along. "Yeah Come on Davie!" I laughed and pulled David along.

Boys were everywhere! As soon as we got on the docks I was going to turn back around and walk strait back to Manhattan, but Cowboy grabbed my arm before I could do anything, it's like he could read my mind… Oh well. I felt everyone staring at me, oh the joy… not. "Well if it isn't Jack-b- nibble Jack-b- Quick." Said Spot jumping off his crate looking at Jack and then spit shaking with him. "How's it rolling Boots?" He said as he turned to look at Boots "got some real nice shooters here for ya." He said as he handed Spot a bag full of marbles. "Is that so?" spot replied taking one out and inspecting it and then stuck it in his slingshot and shot it at a bottle and hit it. "So Jacky Boy… I heard from a little birdie that you's think that you're going on strike?" he said turning to look back at him but he looked right at me. "Well we aint thinking we are going on strike." I said looking him dead in the eye. "Song… Haven't seen you in a while." He said walking towards me. "Maybe I didn't want you to see me." I said as I turned around and walked over to a crate and sat down. "Just came down here for moral support." I said looking at David. "Oh I see… Jack wanted to soften me up isn't that right Jacky boy." Spot said as he turned around and looked at Jack. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Jack as he looked away from Spot. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Well ya know what we aint gonna help you…you have to prove you got what it takes! How do I know at the first sign of trouble your not gonna run away!" said Spot looking around at all of us. "Cuz I'm telling you Spot!" said Jack looking at him. "Well that's not good enough Jacky Boy…like I said yous gotta prove it." He said as he walked back to his thrown made out of crates, he looked at me again and motioned for me to come over to him, the others were leaving so I shook my head and walked over to where the rest of them were waiting.

"So how did it go?" asked Race as soon as we got back. "No good… he said we had to prove ourselves." Jack said looking at all of them. I walked over to Mush. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked me putting his hands on my shoulders. "No… didn't give him a chance to… why you jealous or something?" I said smirking at him, he looked way blushing. "Wow really? I was just joking but you were really jealous of spot?" I said making him face me. "Yea maybe…" he said looking at me and blushing. "Do… do you like me??"


End file.
